<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN) by bluebirdteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695977">Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdteeth/pseuds/bluebirdteeth'>bluebirdteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Multi, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdteeth/pseuds/bluebirdteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first chapter is just the basic info for if you're gonna request anything lmao I'll remove this once requests close</p><p>Its been forever since I've written anything and I've never done oneshots before, so I'd like to try it out :)</p><p>Dont be embarrassed with your requests lmao I'm cool w writing most stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been forever since I've written anything and I've never done oneshots before, so I'd like to try it out :)<br/>
I primarily write F/M or F/F stuff but I'm totally down to try multi. I'm not very good with M/M stuff so I dont think I'll take requests with it, I'm really sorry.<br/>
I instinctively refer to the reader as "MC" nowdays but I'll try to get back used to Y/N.</p><p>I'm not okay with writing:<br/>
Heavy gore<br/>
Alot of angst (Cheating, suicide, cutting, etc)<br/>
Ships that don't include MC (i just suck ass at it)<br/>
Non-con</p><p>I'm cool with (and enjoy) writing:<br/>
BDSM<br/>
Consensual masochism/sadism (spanking, biting, scratching, choking, etc)<br/>
Public Sex/Exhibitionism<br/>
Degrading (even to a more extreme level)<br/>
Praising<br/>
Use of sex toys<br/>
Dominant MC</p><p>I love writing fluff too so feel free to request Fluff or Fluff/Smut lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leviathan's Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its been a long time since ive written anything, hence why it took so long for me to finish this lol. I really hope its not too obvious.<br/>I got a request for MCxPossessive!Leviathan, specifically where Levi found out a classmate showed interest in MC and he wanted to show MC who she really belonged to.<br/>Let me know if any of the writing is awkward. Critique is always welcome.<br/>NSFW!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Have you heard about Azazel and that one human transfer student?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean MC? I heard a bit about it from Bal, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Leviathan wasn't the type to care much about the other students at RAD. As a self acclaimed shut-in, participating in social activities and school drama was out of the question for him. However, as the avatar of envy, he couldn't help but listen into the conversation about his beloved girlfriend that was happening behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, making sure to be nonchalant about it, Leviathan's eyes met with one of the demons behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon blinked, tilting their head inquisitively. "Oh? You don't know about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't. Uhm," his stomach churned with regret, realizing he had just barged into a conversation between two people he didn't know, "c-could you fill me in?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that human from the House of Lamentation- MC, was it? Yeah, uh, one of the upperclassmen in her class totally has a thing for her."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi went dead silent, his heart feeling heavier and heavier as every second passed by. Shifting his gaze to the floor, he could only mutter out a halfhearted response, "Oh. I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other student chirped in, "I don't blame him, she's a cutie." They rested their head on the palm of their hand, letting out a chuckle. "She and Azazel would be adorable together, hehe. Do you think he's gonna ask her out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bal mentioned that Azazel was planning to make a move this weekend. I've barely talked to her, but it seems like she's pretty well liked. If Azazel doesn't hurry up, someone else might snatch her before him, haha." The two demons went on with their conversation, leaving Leviathan to get lost in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This can't be happening. Why does everything have to go wrong whenever I finally get something that makes me happy??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>____________________________________________<br/>
<span>     It was a cold and dreary day in the Devildom; the crisp, damp air that classically foreshadowed a heavy storm was a nice touch of familiarity in the otherwise unprecedented world. Despite the cozy feeling in your chest, you couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness tugging at the back of your conscious. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do something wrong..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You kept frantically rereading the text you had sent the night before, the words burned into your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, I know this isn't something you want to think about right now but can we please talk after school about what's going on? I don't know what I did wrong and I'm getting worried."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, dropping your bag onto the wood floor under your desk and sluggishly slipped your D.D.D. into one of the pockets of your school uniform. Resting your head against the palm of your hand, you closed your eyes and unsuccessfully tried your best to get the anxiety off of your mind before the bell would ring. You didn't remember doing anything wrong, yet Leviathan had been ignoring you since yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's not mad, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn't been long since you and the demon started dating, so neither of you were very open about it at the time. Things seemed to have been going well; you were certainly happy with him, and you really did think he felt the same way. Was he losing interest? It was impossible to focus on class with all these ideas running through your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, MC?" You perked up at the sound of Azazel's gentle voice, a bit of stress lifting off your shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a fake smile, not wanting your friend to worry. Before he could respond, the bell rang. Not before giving you a look of concern, Azazel hesitantly went to his desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not like he'd understand, anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going straight to your room when I get home. Let's talk then." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, it was a bit infuriating how unpredictable Leviathan could be. It already started becoming late and he still hadn't shown up. Your room in the House of Lamentation was comfortable, it seemed like Diavolo himself had carefully decorated the place with an assortment of items from both the human realm and the demon realm. The bookshelf was full of historic writings by Devildom authors, your favourite being </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dragonfly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which told the tragic tale of a young human princess and a Devildom prince. In Shakespearean fashion, it ended with both the prince and the princess killing themselves in the name of love. Of course, the bookshelf also carried various manga and movies Leviathan recommended to you. At first you were a bit shocked to find a demon otaku, but it had also been a pleasant reminder of how similar humans and demons really were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of knocks at your door threw you off guard, your shoulders tensing up. Scurrying across the room, you pulled the door open. Almost immediately, you felt yourself being lifted up and heard the door slam shut. Before you could process what was happening, your lips were met with a harsh kiss, fingernails hungrily digging into your thighs. Letting out a squeak, you pulled away and looked up at the intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Leviathan?" Your voice shook with confusion, the piercing glare of the demon sending a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mine. Not anyone else's. Do you understand that?" His stern tone alone was more than enough to make you feel panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... uhm-" you felt lightheaded, pulling away your hands to hide your blatantly flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi buried into your neck, harshly biting and kissing at it while he glided his hands up and down your thighs. You weren't quite sure what was going on, but it wasn't like you didn't enjoy it. You knew Leviathan would stop the moment you told him to. As you and him had just started dating, you two never really did anything that intimate beyond gentle kissing. To be honest, you were quite turned on by this side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you understand how patient I've been with you? I know you've been fucking with me on purpose. I-It pisses me off…" his voice began to tremble as his confidence subsided, "D-Do you really want me t-to show you who you belong to that badly???" You could feel his hands shiver against your sensitive legs. you could see the way his shoulders rose and fell with every breath he took. despite how blatantly nervous he was, his eyes were locked onto yours as if his life depended on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about??" You asked, a bit cautious of your tone. Levi was, bless his soul, quite sensitive, so any slight misunderstanding could make him panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today I heard about you and Azazel!!" he stammered, unconsciously fidgeting with his fingers right below your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Azazel..? What does that mean..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Levi let out a growl and clenched his hands, subsequently grabbing your ass. "He's into you, MC!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azazel? Into me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It didn't make any sense. Sure, you two talked, but you were nowhere near close. You had no interest in anyone but Leviathan anyway!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when it hit you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Leviathan, the avatar of envy, had found out someone was trying to take you for themselves not even a month after you two started dating. He already had to deal with more than enough insecurities and self doubt, finding out that there was a potential threat to his relationship with the one person he really trusted in his life couldn't have been very helpful for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully cupping Levi's cheeks, you pressed your lips against his, feeling your face burn up in embarrassment. He froze in shock, gasping at the unexpected touch. A purr arose from his throat, his trembling arms setting you down on your bed. The fingers on one of his hands trailed up and down your thighs, his other hand gently running through your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were the one to break the kiss, keeping your hands on his face and staring into his deep, golden dragon-like eyes, which were sparkling with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He whispered into your ears, embracing you as tightly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you apologizing, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I wasn't thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi…" he nuzzled into your chest, sighing as you stroked his hair. "I… I want to prove that I belong to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I belong to you. You… You can do whatever you want to me. You can… leave marks on me to show what is yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan looked up at you with a puppy-dog expression, seemingly struggling to process what just came out of your mouth. Within an instant, his eyes narrowed and the sincere innocence that was once flourishing in his irises was replaced with a more sinister overtone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi dug his teeth into your neck, tearing at your clothes with his nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You helped him remove his shirt, taking a moment to admire his smooth porcelain abs. Pulling him in for a kiss, you grinded your leg against his bulge, earning a soft gasp from the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you'll let me do anything I want..?" </span>
  <span>You responded with a mere nod, assuring the anxious boy that you trusted him to know your limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale before unzipping his pants and pulling out his erect member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick was definitely a pleasing sight for sore eyes. It was well-sized for sure-- not too big; just large enough to make a woman feel full without any pain. He had a few large veins, and his head was a perfect shade of pink. Without thinking, you gave it a few pumps, eyes clouded with lust. He let out a muffled hum, grabbing your hand and removing it from his cock before twisting you over and  holding down your wrists with one hand. His other hand squeezed your ass, forcing a surprised squeal from you. He snickered, pulling your skirt off and admiring your bare skin. Leviathan felt a bit guilty that he wasn't taking the time to worship your body, but at the time his judgement was blinded with a hunger he had never felt before. His cock was aching to be inside you. With Leviathan using his fingers to tease the entrance of your pussy, you couldn't help but grow impatient. You looked over your shoulder, arching your ass up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please… Levi-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand met your ass with a slap, a growl exiting his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his chest against your back, hands groping your breasts and teeth nibbling at your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I say you could talk, princess?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went down your spine. You could hear and feel his heaving against your ear, Leviathan's touch completely engulfing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands trailed away from your tits, positioning his dick for entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly pushed himself inside of you, letting out a beautiful groan as he felt your walls squeeze against his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit down into your shoulder, setting his hands onto your hips to stabilize his thrusts. You let out a variety of moans and yelps, burying your face into a pillow as his hips slammed against you. Every noise that came out of him was absolutely stunning, his gasps stuttering in time with his thrusting and his whimpers turning into shaky groans. He only dug his teeth deeper into you, the mixture of pleasure and pain only overwhelming your sensitive body. You began to uncontrollably shake, tears streaming down your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm close…!" You yelped, feeling your body flip over and Leviathan's bite releasing from your shoulder. The demon continued thrusting, kissing, sucking, and biting at your neck, leaving marks everywhere his lips touched. Your legs wrapped around his hips, one last thrust putting you over the edge. You screamed, arching your back up as your entire body spasmed under the force of your climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Levi became a groaning and whimpering mess, your walls clenching around him bringing him to his own end, not without yowling out your name. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Leviathan kissed your forehead lovingly. His cum oozed out of your pussy as he carefully pulled out, your heart still pounding against your bruised chest. You both flopped over, going limp in each other's arms. Your body ached with exhaustion and Leviathan's marks on you were stinging with pain. You nuzzled into your boyfriend's chest, letting out a gentle sigh as he stroked his fingers through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you getting all comfy? We aren't done yet, silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Simeon's Conquest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhh this was a bit rushed at the end so sorry if theres any errors or if it becomes a bit messy. Someone requested a Simeon X Touchy Reader  so here we go :3c</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, Simeon hadn't really explored the idea of sex when residing in heaven. Not many angels had, after all. He wasn't a virgin, though. Angels just… didn't have intercourse for sexual pleasure, per se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After arriving in the Devildom, Simeon noticed a little bit of change in himself. At first, he really couldn't see anything other than him being a bit more quick to anger and quite easily jealous. But, after some time passed, he began to feel something he never experienced before. These… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughts</span>
  </em>
  <span> started to fill his head, an almost primal urge engulfing his senses whenever they showed up. For the most part, he was able to ignore it. He never had issues ignoring random thoughts in his head before. Or were these feelings? Cravings? He still wasn't even entirely sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were. Well, that was until he met a young human woman at RAD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon was absolutely entranced by you; he wanted to know every little detail about you. He was obsessed with your warm, gentle voice and the way it never failed to shake him up. Sometimes, when nobody else was in Purgatory Hall, he'd even give into those thoughts that you gave him. Simeon never planned on going anywhere with you, but, as time passed, it only got harder to control himself. Fuck, why were you always so touchy with him? Did you have any idea what it did to him? What it made him feel? He loved the way you clung onto him, as if he were some toy. He loved the way you looked up at him with those gorgeous, innocent eyes. He loved the way your face flushed when he caught you off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, MC. I don't know how much more of this I can take.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Simeon! The brothers are out for the night and I'm gonna be by myself in The House of Lamentation," you let out a frustrated huff, a bit unhappy with being left behind by the demons, "do you wanna hang out with me tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, you didn't have many friends in RAD other than The House of Lamentation. Because demons very easily became overwhelming to spend time with, it was nice to have Simeon around. You two bonded well and he always managed to keep his cool in any situation. God...Who are you kidding? He was drop dead gorgeous and his laid back personality was impossible not to love. You couldn't help but have feelings for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I'll have to check in with Solomon and Lucas, but I'd love to!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! I'll set up somewhere in my room for you to sleep in, assuming you aren't interested in sharing a bed." You winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon choked on air, his perfect posture breaking and his expression turning a bit frantic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Did I just agree to spend the night?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stared up at your kind expression, a heavy feeling sinking into his stomach. He couldn't go back on it after saying he'd do it-- not to you, at least...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, see you then!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were filled to the brim with excitement, picking and choosing what clothes and what makeup you wanted to wear. How could you not be excited? This was the first time you ever had Simeon all for yourself. Those deep ocean eyes would only look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You settled on a loose yellow sweatshirt with black shorts, which, admittedly, weren't that different from anything else in your wardrobe at the time. You hadn't exactly gotten the chance to buy new clothes, despite Asmo's constant begging to shop with you. The knock at the front door shook you from your thinking, your scrambling managing to knock over some books off of the shelf next to you. As the door creaked open, you ran your fingers through your hair to make sure it was as silky smooth as you left it. After waiting a few seconds, a bit surprised from the lack of talking, you glanced up at the guest, who was standing tall in the doorway. Simeon looked like he was in his own little dumbfounded trance, his pupils dilated and frozen on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you coming in, or are you just gonna stay there and ogle at me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon blinked, his shoulders tensing up as he stammered out a quick apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled brightly, grabbed Simeon's arm, and tugged him inside, making sure to let him know where everything was while you skipped down the hall that led down to your room. Tilting your head back over your shoulder, you glanced at the angel behind you. He looked a bit flustered, his icy blue eyes piercing into you with his face wearing a flabbergasted expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Are we staying in your room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Is that alright? I got some movies and snacks set up already; my room is super comfy, so don't worry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! A movie sounds delightful." An undertone of regret was hinged in the back of his throat; you could tell there was something he wasn't telling you. Despite that, Simeon still gave you his signature gentle smile, his lips subtly parting at the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You two were halfway through the first movie, but Simeon didn't care about it anymore. There he was: alone at night in your bedroom with you by his side; your head on his shoulder and his hand resting on your hip. Simeon's gaze kept finding its way to your face, which looked extremely </span>
</p><p>
  <span>flushed. Why did you have to wear those damn shorts? Your plush thighs were exposed to the world-- no, not to the world. They were exposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You wore those knowing he'd see you in them. Knowing that it would only make him hungrier. Simeon was beginning to lose grip on his composure. He was an angel; He was supposed to be pure and holy. Why were these crude thoughts and scenarios bouncing through his consciousness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon jumped as you moved your head from his shoulder down to his lap. your hand slid onto his knee, lightly tracing circles against the fabric of his pants where your fingers sat. Simeon hitched his breath, heart pounding against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he always able to stay calm before? Was he really losing touch of his celestial self? Was he truly being puppeted by sin? Why did this girl shake him up so much? All of these questions rushing through his head only made him feel more lightheaded. Simeon was frozen in place, the feeling of his pants becoming tighter sending panic throughout his entire body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon cautiously nudged your head off of his lap with his knuckles, praying you hadn't noticed his "condition." Shit, those innocent eyes staring up at him with nothing but pure curiosity only forced an arrow of guilt shoot through his heart. He hated how highly you must've thought of him, blind to how sinful the angel truly was. He felt so filthy whenever he had to look at you in the eyes, knowing how many nights he spent pleasuring himself to the thought of them. Yet, Simeon still couldn't help but find himself adoring every little thing about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Simeon?" Your words made his heart stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay..?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're breathing hard…" You grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon flinched as your hand grabbed his thigh, the sudden smug look painted on your face making his head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>did you notice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of fucking course you did; You absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>lavished </span>
  </em>
  <span>in even just the thought of it. Simeon held his breath, his muscles tensing as you adjusted yourself onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned your chest against his, your lips lightly grazing his ear as you softly whispered your sweet words into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, angel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeons hands firmly grasped your sides, swallowing a lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you rolled your hips, earning a little gasp from the trembling man you were using as a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my! What's this?" you cooed, moving over slightly to palm at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N… I.. I'm sorry… Haah…" This was too much too fast. Simeon had no idea what to do or say; he had so many thoughts rushing through his head, clouding his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set your other hand on his cheek, gently pushing his chin up to stare at you pathetically. His eyes were glossy and his pupils completely consumed his icy blue eyes. You unbuckled Simeon's belt and skillfully peeled off his boxers to reveal his twitching cock. Simeon bit his lip and tried to look away in shame, but you grabbed his face with one hand again and forced him to look at you, contrasting your much gentle and kind approach prior to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned in to kiss him, stroking his cock as it pressed against your stomach. You pulled back to look at Simeon's face. He looked like he was in absolute shock. Staring down at your hand stroking his dick, he gritted his teeth and let out a harsh grunt before throwing his head back and covering his mouth to muffle his hums and moans. You smiled, kissing and sucking at his neck. You sneaked a hand under his shirt, feeling his chest and abs. As your hand slid over his chest, you heard him let out a noise you never could've imagined coming from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange hybrid between a squeak and a gasp, making you stop everything you were doing to look up at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cute." You giggled. Simeon's eyes opened to look at you, despite his blurred vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he cautiously took his hand off of his mouth and placed it against your cheek, caressing it lovingly. His other hand moved from your thigh to your hips, his fingers dancing delicately across your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N…" Simeon pressed his forehead against yours, maintaining eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him once again, Simeon sighing in your touch. Before you two could break the kiss, you began stroking Simeon's cock again, the angel jolting up with a muffled hum as your tongue slipped into his mouth. Your pace quickened, making sure your hand went all the way up and down his rock hard dick. He tore away from the kiss, letting out a variety of beautiful cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon began uncontrollably twitching, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. With one final thrust, you watched in awe as the angel whimpered out your name and came all over your hands. You could feel yourself grinning ear to ear, lapping up every last drop of Simeon's precious cum, savouring the flavour. You looked up, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Returning to his mouth, you cupped Simeon's face with both your hands. You weren't satisfied yet, and you knew damn well that he wasn't  either. Pulling away to take a couple of harsh, short breaths, Simeon took initiative and quickly lifted off his shirt, revealing the body you had oh-so-graciously explored earlier. He looked rather embarrassed, his shoulders tense and face flushed. In an attempt to make him feel more comfortable, you decided to take off your own shirt, tossing it onto the ground rather carelessly, before unhinging your bra and throwing it out in the same hasty manner. Simeon's eyes widened, gawking at the sight as his nails unconsciously dug into your sides. His lips parted, as if he wanted to say something-- anything-- but all that came out was a gentle exhale. You began kissing him again, the two of you desperately traversing each other's mouths with your tongues. Leaving your side to venture up your chest, the angel's hand massaged one of your breasts, making sure to be gentle and smooth with his movements. Letting out a frustrated moan, you carefully manoeuvred off of Simeon's lap to the floor on your knees. Curious, Simeon sat up, peering down at you. You played with his already half-erect member, thinking of how exactly you were going to ask this question in a more… sophisticated fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I suck you off?" Close enough, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, he was adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"like-- give you head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon's head tilted in confusion, unsure what exactly you were trying to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated huff, you stuck out your tongue and licked the head of his cock. Simeon yelped at the unexpected sensation, his confusion quickly turning into realization as you continued to smother his shaft with open-mouthed kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"o-oh…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his hand on the back of your head, glancing down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing the head, you slowly slid Simeon's member into your mouth, flinching the moment it hit the back of your throat. Crying out a jumble of words and (almost) curses, the angel squirmed and resisted the urge to buck his hips. You swished your tongue around the head, lightly bobbing back and forth. Simeon hunched over you, both hands on the back of your head, grabbing onto your hair. He was panting like a dog; you could feel a pool of warmth forming in your panties. You popped his cock out of your mouth, skillfully polishing the shaft with your tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look up at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shifted up to look at the man's hypnotic stare. A soft smile formed around his lips, which soon met your forehead with a smooch. Oh my god, He's adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Simeon." you wiped the drool off of your chin, resting your head on Simeon's knee. "Do…. Do you want to fuck me?" you asked rather bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simeon's heart stopped. Was this really happening? How did it get to this? While part of him wanted to take time to find a good answer to this question, the other part already knew what it was going to be. Not to mention, he was absolutely aching to be inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a meek little nod, Simeon helped you up onto his lap, licking at your nipples and staring into your eyes. His hands awkwardly pulled off your shorts-- the damn ones that started this all-- before caressing your inner-thighs rather hungrily. You purred, leaning in to passionately kissing him as you pushed your panties out of the way. You carefully directed the angel's cock to your pussy, squeezing it inside. You earned a sharp inhale from Simeon, one of his hands trailing up to your cheek while the other grabbed onto your hips. You trembled, gasping for air as you attempted to push it in deeper. Simeon pulled away from the kiss, letting out a frustrated growl. You yelped as you felt yourself being lifted up and forcefully pinned down onto the couch, the attacker towering above you like a predator who finally caught its prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails dug into Simeon's back as you felt him thrust in and out of you. He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against yours again. "Y/N… I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled, his kind and passionate thrusts becoming more and more rough and hasty. Tears blinded your sight, the overwhelming pleasure electrifying through your entire body. His hips desperately smacking against your ass, Simeon bit down onto his lip and scrunched up his eyebrows. "I'm going... to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled him close, climaxing around him with a collection of yowls. He growled, quickly pulling out, sitting up, and giving his cock a few more pumps before releasing his cum all over your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sim….e….on.." You wiped your face with  the shirt you threw away earlier, kissing your lover once again as he fell limp beside you. You decided it would be a good idea to pull up a blanket to keep you both comfy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Y/N." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Simeon."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>